


Flower Crown

by mechatitan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, inosaku, sakuino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechatitan/pseuds/mechatitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino makes a reference back to their childhood while hanging out with Sakura and making flower crowns. It was normal the first time, but this time it's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me, honestly i just wanted to write something cute and inosaku because there seems to be a lack of that
> 
> basically the scene I'm referring to from naruto is the one where ino puts a flower behind her ear and asks sakura if she's cute  
> and thats what inspired this whole thing
> 
> its just a small, stupid thing i wanted to write with really no conclusion. maybe ill write one later?

The wind blew gently, giving Ino a much needed reprieve from the unrelenting heat. She pushed long, blonde hair out of her face distractedly as she worked on the project at hand: a simple flower crown.

Really, it was child's play. She’d been making these from almost day one: she was practically a certified pro by now. Probably the best flower crown-maker in Konoha, actually. Ino usually didn’t bother with things like this anymore, but when Sakura had asked to hang out somewhere quiet...

Well, how could she say no? It was because of Sakura that she had ended up sitting on a hillside somewhere close outside the village, but she didn’t mind much.

Plus, it was a chance to show off her superior flower skills to Sakura. Ino looked down at the white cosmos that she had threaded neatly and then at the pink ones her companion was forcing together into a knot.

One had to be very delicate when handling flowers.

Ino smirked as she finished off her flower crown and held it out for better viewing. It was probably the best one she’d ever made.

An idea came to her suddenly, as she remembered a time much more simple.

She put the crown on her head and nudged Sakura with her elbow.

“Hey, hey! Am I cute?” Ino asked, winking playfully.

Her pink-haired companion looked up from her work, giving Ino full view of her blushing cheeks. “Yeah, you always look cute.” Sakura immediately went back to work, making an even bigger mess out of her flowers.

Saying she was surprised was an understatement. In fact, Ino temporarily forgot how to operate. She stayed staring at her friend until the buildup of heat in her face was too unbearable. She buried her face in her knees, willing herself not to breakdown right on the spot.

What else had she expected? Ino didn’t know, but that answer definitely wasn’t it. She hadn’t prepared herself for such an honest admittance of cuteness. 

Seriously, what was wrong with her?

“Ugh!” She picked her head up and took the flower crown off. As gracefully as she could in her flustered state, she placed it on Sakura’s hair. “Yours sucks anyway, so take mine.”

Ino immediately looked away in fear of what she’d see.

She heard a small laugh, clear and pretty like chimes in the wind. 

“Thank you, Ino.”

“Yeah…” Ino breathed hard and gathered enough courage to look back at her friend. Sakura’s face was flushed and smiling- a sight that she would much like to preserve in time. “It looks better on you anyway.”

Sakura grinned and Ino felt the weight of nervousness lift away from her chest. 

What she wouldn’t give to see Sakura smile like that every day.


End file.
